This invention relates to a computer for producing an output or indication of the rate of flow of a first and/or second fluid in mixture of at least two fluids and containing one or both of the first and second fluids, and more particularly to a net volume oil computer or the like.
In the past, approximations have somewhat reduced the accuracy at which net oil computers operate.